A Brief Glimpse
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: A look into several years in the future. Cointains much shoujoai. Thank you to Xenolord for letting me use Maria! Rated T for slight suggestiveness. Like the title says, it's rather brief. Enjoy!


A Brief Look

Hello there. This is my 4th story, and the 5th in the chain of Shoujo-ai stories Xenolord and I have going on. For those who don't know, Shoujo-ai means female/female. Don't like it? Then don't read it. For those who do, please enjoy.

Note: This takes place seven years in the future, according to the timeline. That means that Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip would be 20, Blaze would be 22, and Maria Despair would be 26.

Disclaimer – I own Lizzie, Rayne, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria Despair. Otherwise, none of the charcters belong to me or him.

Maria was grinning up a storm as she left Castle Rendd's training grounds. She had just had an intense sparring match with Rayne, which she had won.

Rayne, Lizzie and the guardian had been sparring for several years now, ever since the two knights had been 13, and ever since she was 19.

The score so far between Rayne and Maria, after all these years, was 40-40, with 10 ties. Of course, now the score was 41-40, Maria's favour, but that wouldn't stay that way for long, seeing as how Rayne (although you couldn't tell, due to her quiet ways and cool composure) was fiercely competitive.

That next match would have happened immediately after the one that Maria had just won, but Lizzie had came to the grounds, jumped into the woman's arms, gave Rayne a kiss on the cheek and told Maria that she and Rayne were going out that night. When they were both 15, Rayne had finally confessed to Lizzie about her feelings (after a near-death experience) which (to Rayne's surprise) were returned with just as much passion. Thanks to that, Maria had lost almost a month and a half's salary to Valencia.

Valencia and Robina had tied the knot about 3 years ago. The people of Battleon, although surprised, were ecstatic that the two were getting married (except for the 2 creepy little fan clubs that had been dedicated to worshipping the Rogue and the Ranger, of course.) The wedding was held in Battleon, seeing as how it was basically both their hometown, (not to mention that the marriage laws there weren't all that strict.) After all this time, they were still an adorable couple. (Squee!) Their love was still strong, and their… 'Night' life too, as Valencia had described to Maria in great detail many times.

'_Speaking of couples…' _Maria thought as she walked past the expanded pet shop. '_I wonder where Trip and Aria are.'_

The two had gotten in a relationship years ago, when Trip (unknowingly) saved Aria from a werewolf. Apparently, she had shoved a hand down its throat and fried its insides, leaving it, as Natalya and Maria herself called it, 'roasty-toasty.'

Trip, to this day, still didn't think she was the one who killed it. '_Then again' _Maria thought as she made her way to the female barracks, '_I bet she never thought she would be the head of a class.' _ About 2 or so years ago, the werewolves had nearly massacred a town nearby to Darkovia. Thankfully, Trip and Blaze had been on patrol there, and they and a handful of vampires had managed to stop them.

Following that attack, Trip had a long chat with all the other heads of the classes, including Aria (There's supposed to be a beast master class; who better than Aria to fill the job?). The Lycans had been leaving the woods more and more often, and they seemed to be increasing in numbers, while the vampires had been supporting the adventurers and guardians more and more. Only a few were actually attacking the humans every so often now.

They all had agreed that there should be a new class; the Lycan-slayer. (Hey, it was either this or were-killer.) They all had also agreed that Trip would be the head of the class. Trip, although surprised, was more than happy to take up the position. _'Robina and Valencia were happy too; at least they weren't the only two leader couple anymore.'_

Maria smirked at that thought while switching into the specially customized Vamp armour Safiria had given her.

'_Everyone has basically got a happy ending, including me.'_ Maria mused as she picked up a small device from her side table. It looked quite like a watch, it actually even told the time. But it really was a portal creator.

Rayne, being the genius she was, had made it a couple of months ago. She had said to them, "Seeing as how long it takes for everyone to get back from a mission or quest, I decided to make things easier. If I can make portals, then you should be able to too." She said to them the day she gave it to them. Only a few people were actually given them. That way, the 'enemy' wouldn't be able to get their hands on one. If they did…well, God knows what would happen.

Maria slipped it on, fiddled with a knob on the side, then closed her eyes and concentrated.

A ring of blue energy appeared, and Maria opened her eyes and walked towards it. A strange, tingling, warm sensation spread through her as she stepped through.

* * *

'_I will never get used to that.' _She thought as she shuddered, and exited the portal, wandering into the castle of a certain vampire queen.

The love between the vampire and the guardian was still strong. They didn't get to see each other as often as they liked, but she made sure that this night they got to be together. Tonight was the anniversary of the beginning of their relationship.

"Halloo? Zorbak? Safiria? Anyone home?" Maria called out as she walked around the castle.

Suddenly, Maria's lips were pressed against another's. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as she saw it was Safiria. Maria deepened the kiss and held it for a few minutes.

Safiria broke off the kiss and smiled at the green haired guardian. "Hello kitten." She purred. She pulled Maria into her arms and started tracing a pattern on her chest armour seductively. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did." Maria replied, smirking at her brazenness. "When don't I?"

Safiria returned the smirk, loving the little conversation when they were having. The Queen's eyes trailed downward as she noticed what Maria was wearing. "Don't get too cocky Maria. You know how I get when you're like that. Especially when you wear the armour I gave you. Although, I'll make sure that I'm gentle, seeing as how tonight's our anniversary."

Maria pulled Safiria in for another kiss. "Speaking of which, I've got a little surprise for you." Maria said as she pulled back for air. "Come with me." With that, she grasped the vampire's hand, opened up another portal, and pulled her through it.

* * *

"Why are we here Maria?" Safiria questioned her. They were in the guardian tower. Safiria had noticed that not a single person was in sight. It was also quite dark. _'It's night. There should be some torches lit by now.' _She thought, her eyes scanning around her.

"You'll see." Was the answer. Maria led Safiria up a staircase, down a few corridors, and stopped in front of a wooden door.

Maria slowly opened the door. Inside the room, there was a small table, with a candlelit dinner (more like a feast) set for two.

The vampress' eyes widened as she saw it. She turned to Maria.

"You did this? She asked her, staring at her in almost disbelief. "Yep" Maria stated, smiling proudly. "Why/" she asked, her smile faltering for a second "don't you like it?"

"Oh, of course I like it!" Safiria said quickly, watching as the smile returned full force on Maria's face. "It's just that….well, last time you tried to cook, you almost burnt the kitchens down."

The guardian had been trying to make breakfast for herself and Safiria, but had failed horribly. She had actually managed to set water on fire, and had indeed almost burnt down the kitchens. Zorbak had wandered in when he heard the explosion that started the fire and had almost all of his fur burnt off.

Maria sweatdropped. "Yeah, I know. But I had a little spare time, and Aria was giving Trip and Lizzie some cooking lessons, so I decided to learn too. And, well, here's the result!" She walked to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Would milady like to have a seat?" She asked innocently, waving a hand over the chair.

Safiria smiled. _'Better just play along.' _She thought, and sat herself down.

Maria grinned and sat herself down opposite to Safiria. They both had a good time, enjoying the food, conversation, and just being near each other.

* * *

Safiria smiled as she helped Maria load the dishes into a box, which then instantly disappeared, presumable to the kitchens in the tower.

"Thank you for the night and the dinner Maria. It was amazing." She gave the guardian a sweet kiss. The couple stayed like that for a minute or so.

"But it's not over yet." Maria winked as she broke it off.

Safiria looked puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" she asked Maria, cocking her head and staring into the guardians red eyes.

Maria smiled and got onto one knee. Safiria's eyes widened. She had heard that humans did this as before they proposed to someone. _'But that would mean…'_ Safiria's train of thought stopped completely as she saw Maria reach into her pocket and pull out a small blue velvet box.

"Safiria, this night marks the beginning of our relationship seven years ago. I know that we can't see each other as much as we'd like too…but I want to change all that. Won't you marry me?" She asked The vampire queen, opening the box to show her a gold band, set with a sapphire and two pearls.

Safiria's eyes watered, and she tackled Maria, kissing her passionately. She pulled back for a minute, and said to the guardian, cupping her face in her hands, "Of course I'll marry you."

Maria smiled, leaned forward, kissed Safiria, picked her up bridal style, and opened up a portal back to the castle. She barely noticed the sensation as she stepped out of it. She carried Safiria up the stairs of the castle to the room where they had first made love, still in a tight liplock.

The vampress broke off the kiss panting, and stared into her new fiancés eyes. They smiled at each other, and began to make love yet again, just like they had so many nights before.

* * *

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lizzie and Trip chanted as they danced around Warlic's crystal orb.

Rayne and Aria shook their heads as they watched their girlfriends' actions. "They might be 20 years old but they still act like small children." Rayne said to Aria, who nodded in agreement.

Lizzie and Trip stopped and pouted slightly as she heard this. "Aww, common Rayne! Even you'd want to dance around after seeing that" they whined, and pointed at the orb, now showing Maria's proposal again. Rayne scoffed, tossed her head, but nodded in agreement.

Lizzie's grin reappeared, and she ran forward and gave Rayne a kiss.

Rayne broke it off after a moment, and smiled down at her girlfriend. Lizzie smiled back at her. Trip ran forward also and did the same with Aria.

Lizzie's smile widened suddenly, and she asked Rayne innocently:

"Rayne? When will WE get married?"

Rayne's mouth hung open for a minute as she lost her cool. She blushed and started stammering out nonsense words.

Lizzie shared a look with Aria and Trip, and everyone burst out with laughter.

The End

Well, there you go. It's really fluffy, I know, but I like it lots. Hee hee, it just makes me feel all warm inside.

Rayne: You know, when will I get married to Lizzie?

Lizzie: I wuv my Rayney!

Soon enough you two. Anyways, thanks for reading. Ja Ne!


End file.
